


Opetus

by Beelsebutt



Series: Raapalepuuroa [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood and Gore, Gen, Suomi | Finnish, Violence, verenlentoa, väkivaltaa
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-31
Updated: 2005-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23633512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt
Summary: Enää eivät huulesi kaarru ivalliseen hymyyn.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange & Lucius Malfoy
Series: Raapalepuuroa [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700011





	Opetus

**Author's Note:**

> Tämä on todella vanha raapale, kirjoitettu vuonna 2005. Yritin muistaakseni harhauttaa lukijaa luulemaan tätä Luciuksen veitsileikiksi, mutta tämä on kuitenkin Bellatrixin silmistä kuvattu. Tasan 100 sanaa.
> 
> Jälleen kerran aivan kamalaa luettavaa, mutta siirrän nyt kuitenkin talteen tänne AO3.
> 
> _Huom! En omista Pottereita, J.K. Rowling omistaa. En saa tästä rahaa, elekää haastako oikeuteen!_
> 
> * * *

Sidon sinut ja hymyilet. Tartun veitseen ja viillän pienen naarmun. Suljet silmäsi ja huokaiset. Katseeni kovenee, kun upotan veitsen syvemmälle. Ällistyt ja säikähdät, huudat ja pyristelet. Työnnän sormeni punaiseen rakoon, levitän sitä suuremmaksi. Karjut kivusta, pelosta. Tunkeudun läpi ihon, raavin kynsilläni kudosta. Rikon ja murskaan luita. Upotan käteni veriseen lihaan, riivin, raastan. Tunnen lämpimät pisarat kasvoillani, kun suljen sydämesi sykkeen nyrkkini sisään. Olen voimakas, hekumoin vallalla. Katson silmiisi, jotka alkavat jo lasittua. Vedät koristen henkeä, kun elämäsi keskus hidastuu. Puristan sitä ja huudat — viimeisen kerran.

Enää ei rintasi nouse.  
Enää ei kätesi kohoa.  
Enää eivät huulesi kaarru ivalliseen hymyyn.

Petturi.


End file.
